Your Not me
by bleedingchaos
Summary: Parings setojou. Seto sings a song about himself at a club. No more cold hearted CEO. He also confesses his feelings for a certain blond.
1. Chapter 1

Your Not Me

bleedingchaos: I have to. I do not own yugioh the movie or sound track.

Summary: Parings seto/jou. Seto sings a song about himself to the whole world. No more cold hearted CEO. He also confesses his feelings for a certain blond.

Seto was walking out of the school when He saw everybody staring at him. He saw yugi and his friends. They turned around and saw him he herd something from Honda like

"Man If I were him I wouldn't be here."

Seto couldn't take it anymore he just snapped and yelled at Honda

"IT'S NOT ALL GOOD BEING RICH! YOU WANT TO MAKE FRIENDS BUT ALL THEY WANT IS YOUR FUCKIN MONEY THAT'S WHY RICH PEOPLE LIKE US ARE COLD HEARTED AND CANT TRUST ANYBODY!"

Seto walked to his limo driver and didn't get in. he started to walk off towards the growing darkness.

Jou just looked after him. He was shocked by Seto's outburst but more shocked by what he said **_IT'S NOT ALL GOOD BEING RICH! YOU WANT TO MAKE FRIENDS BUT ALL THEY WANT IS YOUR FUCKIN MONEY THAT'S WHY RICH PEOPLE LIKE US ARE COLD HEARTED AND CANT TRUST ANYBODY!_**

"Now I know what you mean Jou. Why you cant tell him how you feel." Said yugi.

"Yeah" Yami agreed

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

"Damn it!" seto yelled to him self. "Tonight is the night I tell jou how I feel. I hope he feels the same way. Even though he probably hates my guts. Oh well here goes nothing." Seto said as he walked towards the stage

"Thanks for letting us come with ya yug." Said joey as they sat right in front of the stage.

"no problem jou what are friends for." Said Yugi

The announcer came out and said "ladies and gents we have a celebrity under our roof and he is here to sing. Give a round of applause to Seto Kaiba and his song Your Not Me."

Jou went dead quite. _Se…seto singing. This should be good. Man why do I love him…._

When seto walked onto the stage jou nearly feel out oh his seat. Seto Kaiba was in black leather pants and a black chocker and that was it. His chest was well built and he just couldn't but stare.

Seto Began With his first verse

"You think I've got it all  
everyone thinks I've got it made  
Well how come my only friends are the ones I pay  
No-one understands  
what I would do to change my life for just one day"

"Don't say if I were you  
or tell me what to do  
How things would be if you were in my shoes  
cause your not me"

Jou Was at a loss for words. All he could think of was seto and his enchanting voice and his words. Seto looked at Jou and continued

"You know what I need  
and its not another serenade  
I get so tired of all the things you say  
Give me what I want  
the only word I cried with fawn is sown away"

"Don't say if I were you  
or tell me what to do  
How things would be if you were in my shoes  
cause your not me  
Please take me as I am  
this isn't what I planned  
I guess I don't expect that you could understand  
cause your not me"

Seto was one the verge of melting down but he saw that hint in jou's eyes that made him continue.

"I know I think your being nice  
but spare me all your lame advice  
Time to play my hand and roll the dice  
everybody's got their price  
For far to long I've been denied  
I'll make up my moves so just step aside  
No one can say I never tried  
to do everything to get back my pride"

"Yeah"

"You will never be  
Why can't you see?  
That your not me"

Jou was in awe…. I didn't know seto felt like this if I would have known I could have made all the pain go away.

"Don't say if I were you  
or tell me what to do  
How things would be if you were in my shoes  
cause your not me  
Please help me if you can  
this isn't what I planned  
I guess I don't expect that you would understand  
cause your not me."

The beat slowed down and the song was over. The sweat glistened on his face and chest. He walked over to the rack where his black turtle neck shirt was and slipped it on much to jou's disappointment. But he was walking towards jou and his friends. He jumped off the big stage and didn't stumble. He walked over to jou and whispered something in jou's ear. Jou blushed dark red and seto walked out the club doors.

"Damn it! For a 19 year old he sure has a way with words." (A/N: yes they are graduated from High school.)

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

seto walked out to his limo and said "Driver home…please." The driver looked at him funny. "what" said seto. "um…nothing sir."

Seto went up to his bed room. He changed into his black silk pajamas and waited for his little puppy to come.

"_I love you jou…and if you love me come to my house and prove it." _ That was Seto Kaiba's exact words to jou. "man seto you sure are romantic when it comes to your crush." Said jou to him self. Before he knows it he was at the mansion estate of Seto.

He went up to the gate and opened it.

He went up to the front door and knocked. A maid opened it as she was leaving. "Oh if your looking for Mr. Kaiba he's on the 5th floor last room on the left."

"Oh thank you very much said jou."

_Now to find the5th floor._

Seto was laying on his bed. Listing to his favorite song. He was trying to be patient. He was really nervous. He didn't here anybody come in the room. The only thing he remembers was lying on his bed then his world went black.

He woke up but couldn't move his arms or legs. He was tied up.

"_ah swell… where am I? wait I'm in my bed. _He hears a chuckle from the bottom of the bed. And there set jou.

"I see your awake now sorry I had to knock you out for awhile but it was necessary for my set up." Said jou as he went to the stereo and flipped it on. He went to number 11 and the music started.

"_Walk with me my little child." _The music continued. Seto noticed it was System Of A Down "shimmy"

a min past and he was on top of seto dancing and at the very last part he grinded into seto then stood on the bed turned his back on seto and he shimmed. Seto blushed a deep red. The song ended and he turned off the stereo. He turned back around and sat on top of seto.

"How's this for proof." Asked Jou as he kissed down Seto's chest.

Seto moaned.

"I take that as a yes." Said jou as he licked the tip of Seto's member.

Seto moaned again and thrust into jou's mouth. Jou licked the inside of Seto's slit.

"Jou please untie me." Jou stopped un thought about it.

"Do you really want to?" asked jou teasingly

"Yes why else would I ask?" said seto

"Okay if that's what you want." Said jou as he went to the bottom of the bed and undid the knot. He finished the legs and got on top of seto and made there aerosols rubbed together,

Seto bit back a moan. Jou finally had both of Seto's arms free and with that he flipped jou over.

"Well I think we both need this so how about I finish it nay?" said seto

"Be my guest." Said jou.

Seto reached into his drawer and pulled out the lube. He rubbed some on jou's entrance then some on his fingers he entered jou and started to stretch him so he could get ready for seto. He put the second finger in and jou winced. Seto pushed his fingers to a spot in jou that made jou go crazy

"Unnhhh seto!" yelled jou

Seto smirked and pulled out his fingers. He coated his length and put it at the base of jou's opening. Seto pushed his way in little by little not wanting to hurt his puppy. Finally jou was pushing his ass down onto Seto's cock. Seto took that as a hint and pulled out and slammed back into jou hitting his sweet spot. Seto grabbed jou and started to pump him in time with his thrusts seto hit jou's spot one last time and jou exploded in Seto's hand. Jous hole tightened around Seto's member making seto cum inside of jou,

"Now listen here seto. I love you. And for your money or anything like that. I love you because of you." Said jou

"Thank you jou. I really needed to here that. I love you to always and forever." said seto as they fell asleep in each others arms.

bleedingchaos: well that's the end of that. I just got a craving to write that. I hope you liked it review and tell me what you think of it. I will do requests. NO FLAMES! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Bleedingchaos: Hey my faithful readers Im sorry I haven't updated my stories lately. School is really got me tied up and im only a sophomore. Well I'll be updating soon okay and look for my new story for labyrinth called something's missing rated M with pairings Sarah X Jareth. Thanks love yours truly Bleedingchaos.


End file.
